


Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and Orange are All Part of the Rainbow

by LalaRose27



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Pride, Queer Culture, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: A few short stories of Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica, J.D., Martha, and Betty's journeys of their figuring out their own sexualities and how they react to it.





	Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and Orange are All Part of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride!
> 
>  
> 
> Please no hate, this is a safe space where hatred has no home. Just politely disagree and leave. If I want acephobic, transphobic, lesbophobic, and homophobic responses to this I would have just read it to my family.

 

\---- I Think I Might Be Nothing ----

Heather never realized she was asexual. 

 

She just thought she was broken. Everyone else was talking about having sex with her, why didn't she think about having sex with them? The boys in her school weren't too terrible. If she looked hard enough some of the boys looked like the celebrities she had plastered on her walls. She could be attracted to them. 

 

(She had to be attracted to them.)

 

She had to try and fix herself. Be normal. 

 

(She lost her virginity at a party. She was going steady with her boyfriend. She loved him and thought they could be happy together. But it turned out he was only looking for a hot chick to lay. When she refused his advances he called her a ‘frigid bitch’ and left. She chased him down and let him fuck her in the bathroom. She sat on the sink and thought of England.) 

 

(He wasn't very good and Heather was glad he lasted only two minutes.) 

 

(She felt relieved when he told her a week later he was moving to Indiana at the end of the summer.)

 

(Another time she had sex during a college party. She doesn't remember much but she did remember the guy who fucked her was terrible. She was almost glad she was drunk.) 

 

(Other times she wasn’t as lucky and was sober the entire time. But she did it for her reputation. College guys were better than high school guys. She couldn’t let word get out that she was a  _ frigid bitch. _ )

 

At first she thought she was a lesbian. After all she didn't like having sex with the boys in her class so that must be the case. But she never felt anything for any girls. Even as they undressed in front of her in the locker room. She tried masturbating to a pretty girl once but got too creeped out by the idea of touching herself. She felt so ashamed, and dirty.

 

_ Maybe I am broken _ . She thought to herself the night after. 

 

Had she loved and went to college she would have found out she wasn't broken. Her new friends would have told her that she was Asexual and there was nothing wrong with that. 

 

(Her spirit had found out much later than she would have because of Veronica’s friends in Psychology. She wasn’t alone. There wasn’t a cure for something that wasn’t a disease. She could have broken down into tears of joy at that point.) 

 

( _ I'm not broken!  _ She thought with glee.  _ I was normal!)  _

 

(She broke down in tears after her revelation.)

 

(They were happy tears.)  
  
  
  


\---- Born a Butterfly ----

  
  
  
  


Heather Duke thought she was a freak. 

 

When Heather Duke was born she was not born Heather Duke. She was born as Shawn Duke. Shawn Duke was a cute little boy who pretended he liked playing with plastic trucks. Shawn Duke read about cowboys and superheroes. Shawn Duke liked drinking milkshakes at diners but hated eating their cheeseburgers. Shawn Duke was a boy.

 

Shawn Duke was a boy until he saw a model on the television and got sad he could not be as glamorous as her. When Shawn Duke’s parents found this out they signed him up for baseball. They got him more toy trucks. One day, Shawn Duke’s father left. The next day, Shawn Duke’s mom asked him what he wanted his name to be. Shawn Duke thought about it and was called Heather Duke from then on. She never told a single soul about this surgery or who she was before she was Heather. In third grade Heather got the body she always wanted. In fourth grade, she became friends with Heather and Heather. In Heather’s sophomore year, her mother had saved enough money to get Heather some implants. Heather cried. She was going to grow up to be just as glamorous as the model on the television. But never as glamorous as Heather Chandler.

 

But that was not the only reason Heather Duke thought she was a freak.

 

Girls were so cute. Their legs were so smooth and long. Their smiles were all so bright and their eyes were all shining. She want nothing more than to run her hands along their thighs, and bury her head between them. Make their puffy lips go ‘O’ and scream and let their eyes open with shock by how good she was. (Heather was usually the subject of these fantasies. Other times it was the beautiful celebrities in movies.) 

 

(She knew her crush on Heather C wasn't healthy. She always tore her down but she couldn't help but be mystified by her beauty. So  _ pretty _ , so  _ thin _ , so  _ confident,  _ so  _ loved,  _ so  _ blonde _ … Everything she wanted to be. Sometimes she wondered if she loved Heather for who she was or what she represented.)

 

But she also liked looking at boys. Their arms so muscular and strong. Their legs were toned from all their sports. Their voices were deep and gruff. And most of all their sweet lips. She couldn't wait for a boy to take her against a wall and pleasure her with their long tongues and thick cocks. To be taken over and over again with them grunting into her every time. 

 

It was terrifying. Guys and girls? She wasn't a dyke was she? 

 

(A transgender lesbian. How embarrassing.)

 

And to add to all of her problems she could never keep a boyfriend. Heather would always tease her about dating nearly every eligible guy at their school and dumping them weeks or even days later. They were nice but she never felt any real connection with any of them. They seemed nice at first (for high school boys anyway) but she was never interested in them other than a quick fuck. 

 

She felt like such a slut. Heather was always calling her that. 

 

(But Heather was gone now she can go do whatever or whoever she wants whenever she wants without Heather mocking her. The bitch killed herself and now Heather Duke was free.) 

 

(But she wouldn't admit aloud that losing Heather was the most painful thing she had ever had to go through. The bitch was- no, _is_ \- her best friend.

 

In college she decided to go all the way with the college experience and experiment. She was no longer the alpha the girls looked up to but one of their equals. The girls in her sorority felt the same way about the sex and Heather got set up as their go-to girl for three ways and quickies. They never judged her once and Heather was glad to finally be a part of a nice girl group. Her desperate attempt at leading a mean senior year had failed miserably. She was glad to finally have real friends. 

 

 

(She could never commit to anyone though. Being in a romantic relationship was too hard and uncomfortable.) 

 

She always made time for schoolwork though. With all the time she spent not dating, she spent it on schoolwork. She studied hard and always enlisted the help of her friends to help her with homework. One day a friend who was studying Gender and Sexuality told Heather the term ‘polysexual’. Based on Heather’s sex life it fit the term. 

 

A few weeks later, Heather discovered the term ‘aromantic’. After a long period of denial, she proudly embraced her labels by the time graduation came along. 

 

By the time she was an adult she was happy and single and not ashamed about it.

  
  
  
  
  


\---- Tying the White Knot ----

  
  
  
  


Heather felt like she was weirder than most kids. She didn't understand things as easily as they did nor did she understand why things were so hard for her. Like math and science and why she always crushed on girls. 

 

Math she supposed was easy to understand why it was difficult. So many numbers and letters and rules made it confusing. Everyone said their teacher was awful anyway. She had to bite on her pens to calm herself down. She went through twelve pens in her first semester during her sophomore year.

 

Science was also easy to understand why it was hard to learn. The teacher always talked too loud and Heather always needed to take a break from their yelling. Plus nature and chemistry was of no interest to Heather. 

 

But liking girls? That was a riddle wrapped in an enigma in a nice skirt. She should like boys. That's what everyone told her. The TV, classmates, family members, teachers, everyone. So why didn't she? 

 

She looked at her fellow cheerleaders’ breasts bounce more than the footballers she was supposed to be cheering on. 

 

She looked at the pictures of the models rather than their male partners in fashion magazines. 

 

Girls were just so… Pretty. They were nice and smelled like happiness. Boys were gross. 

 

She overheard some boys talking about girls kissing girls once. While their talk had disgusted her, it got her thinking. That night she thought about kissing Madonna. It was the nicest dream she's ever had. 

 

(They were under the soft moonlight on a beach. Her hair was big and curly. Madonna had bright red lipstick. They were sipping on cold lemonade when they made eye contact. They leaned in and kissed. There were fireworks.) 

 

She woke up later with a sudden realization. 

 

She knew what lesbians were. She just never pegged herself for being one. 

 

( _ But,  _ she decided  _ It's a lot easier than math or science.)  _

 

Many years into the future, after leaving Westerberg and all its bad memories behind, in the year 2015 she got married to the best woman in the world. They had met in college at their lesbian club. They danced all that night. They went on a date that weekend. They married nearly a decade later. It was a lovely ceremony on the beach. Her dress was long and lacy ball gown with delicate beading on the neckline. Her soon-to- be-wife's dress was a satin mermaid dress. They looked beautiful. Heather’s father got them matching rings. There were fireworks at the end and Heather had never felt more happy than being married to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> HC's title comes from the Bojack Horseman quote where Todd thinks about this sexuality, HD is from Pose FX (which everyone needs to watch now!) where Elektra Abundance and Blanca Evangelista talk for the first time, and HMN is a reference to the symbol of same sex marriage.
> 
> I wanna post Veronica, J.D., Martha, and Betty next hopefully before the end of June.
> 
> Thank you for reading please comment!


End file.
